1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transmission line interfaces in general and, in particular, to transmission line interfaces for interconnecting integrated circuits. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for interconnecting integrated circuit modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operating frequencies of integrated circuits have increased to the point that interconnection between circuit modules require techniques that are more sophisticated than impedance matching and pulse shaping. Typically, driver/receiver circuits use transmission lines that must span distances approaching a fraction of a wavelength at the processing frequencies since the shape of logic pulses is dependent on higher harmonics of the processing frequencies. Either single-ended interfaces or differential interfaces can be found in such driver/receiver circuits.
Both single-ended interfaces and differential interfaces have their advantages or disadvantages. For example, a differential interface requires two connections, which effectively reduces data throughput per wire. However, compared to single-ended interfaces, differential interfaces are usually less susceptible to common-mode noise and can provide a symmetrical load on power supplies and ground returns. Differential interfaces also have relatively better noise immunity because information that causes a state change in a signal line provides a corresponding opposite change in a complementary signal line. In addition, a differential interface is desirable for interconnects that are associated with the hot-insert capable interconnect, as a connector and cables or longer circuit board interconnects are needed to provide the hot insertion capability.
In light of the above, the present disclosure provides an improved interface for interconnecting integrated circuit modules.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for connecting circuit modules that receives an input and an output signal at one circuit module and uses a transmitter/receiver to transmit data to and receive data from the second circuit module. Each transmitter/receiver is selectable between a bidirectional mode that transmits and simultaneously receives via two transmission lines, and a unidirectional mode that transmits on a first transmission line and receives from a second transmission line.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.